Hwesta's Murder Chain
by Hwesta Evergreen
Summary: Hwesta has a secret that no one can know! How many people must she kill to keep its safe and hidden? Will she fall in love with the wrong person? Will he father Lord Voldemort find out? Only one way to find out Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hwesta's long brown hair flew in her face as she closed the window of the Hogwarts Express. This year she was going to teach a new game with flying horses instead of Quiddtich. She dispised Quiddtich, suddenly the door slid open and in walked Harry, Hermione, and Ron who sat at the other side of the large compartment. Her Emerald eyes watched them closely as they talked. _Why they were in HER room, why are they in the same room as a Slytherin? She thought. _She walked out and went into the new end trailer of the train to see her horses. This was here because Hwesta needed a way to transport her flying horses.

Her father was Lord Voldemort and she loved him and NEVER DISOBEYED. This was her first year at Hogwarts because she was half-elf and was living in her forest near Durmstrang so that is where she went. She opened the door to her very large black stallion. He hated to be moved, especially when he was tied up to cross ties. She stroked his massive head and rubbed her hand over his body as she untied him from the cross ties. He was a massive pegesus just over 18 hands. Suddenly he tensed, EVIL was near by, his muscles were bulging as his anger grew. "Easy Drackon, easy boy" Hwesta said trying to calm her flying horse. The door swung open and Harry, Ron, and Herminie walked in.

"What is that, a rocking horse" Harry sniggered

"That" Hwesta said "is Drackon the most powerful Pegasus I own".

"Well he isn't that dangerous" Herminie said half laughing. Drackon was not just a flying horse he was an Elvin flying horse and could under stand English, Drackons muscles bulged as he got ready to charge. He reared then charged at them. Harry gave a high pitched screem and ran pulling Ron with him and Hermione wet her self at the sight of his enormous power. Hwesta was laughing so hard at this wonderful sight, that brave Gryffindors were scared of her mighty flying stallion.

When the train pulled in, Hwesta had just finished bridling Drackon. She mounted and flew out. She landed near the frond doors were Dumbldore had built a nice size stable. She put Drackon in a small pasture and went in side to the great hall. Hwesta looked at the Slytherin table and just her luck the only place to sit was next to a blonde boy with blue eyes, how Hwesta hated blonde haired blue eyed people.

She walked up and sat down near him; she had nothing to do so she pulled out her Care of Magical Creatures book and began to read. "What are you doing" The blonde boy asked

"I'm reading cant you see" Hwesta replied

"Yes, I can see that, but why" He asked?

"So I can be better then that mud blood Hermione" Hwesta said with a smirk.

"My name is Draco, What is yours?" Draco asked Hwesta laughed at this name Draco was a dragons name or a horses name not a BOYS name!" Think my name is funny do you" He screamed

"I do" Hwesta replied. Draco got up and punched Hwesta hard in the face. Hwesta was rather shocked by this, she thought the boy was a wimp. He wasn't a good puncher she thought to her self. Hwesta gave a hard laugh and looked a Draco. She could have killed him right there she had the knife in her boot but she thought it would be more fun to humiliate him in front of the whole school. She looked deep in his eyes and punched him right in the mouth. Draco started to scream and ran out of the room.

Hwesta walked to the dormitory and sat on the couch waiting. It was hours before Draco returned to the dormitory. His face was fine, except for a small cut on his lip. He sat next to Hwesta and just looked at her. Hwesta was a bit unnerved by this because she had never been stared at like this before. Yes, she had been stared at but he looked at her with sad eyes and a puzzled look. After about an hour draco asked "when you looked in my eyes how come all I felt was sadness, I didn't even see my self in your eyes why is that?" Hwesta was worried he knew way too much what was she to do?

Then in the flames she saw her dads head. "He knows to much my child" he said "you know what to do, dispose of him like the others or your race will be known and you will be in great danger". Then the head disapeared

"What did he mean dispose" Draco asked struggling for breath. Hwesta reached in her boot and pulled out her knife and held it in her lap. "Wh-what is that for?" Darco asked just managing to get the words out.

"I'm sorry, but I must you know too much" she said as she drove the knife deep in his heart. Draco's dead body flopped over and she wiped her prints. She knew it looked like murder but she had no time she had to go, she ran to the window and jumped out landing on her flying horse, who was suspended in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

She road him deep into the heart of the forbidden forest. When she reached the mountains at the back of the forest she dismounted. There was a small river running out of the mountain. As she looked around she saw a school of fish swim into the mountain side. She walked up to the mountain side and laid her hand on a small blue stone just visible through the rivers bank. "Father" Hwesta said "father let me in"

"Have you killed the young man?" Voldemort asked

"Yes, but I'm tired and would like to come home" Hwesta said

"Did you leave your mark?" Voldemort asked

"No, I'm sorry just I heard someone coming" Hwesta said

"Well go leave your mark and ring me Harry Potter and his red headed friend" Voldemort said. Hwesta mounted Montaro and flew up into the sky. She road him strait toward the castle. When they got there the sunrise was just visible rising over the castle. Montaro went soaring over to the Slytherin common room and up to there window. Hwesta jumped in, crashing through the window! There was Draco's dead body. He had fallen on the floor in Hwesta's rush to get out of the room. Blood was surrounding his body, and his once blond hair was stained red with blood! Hwesta tilted his head and pulled her knife out of her boot and carved a snake into his cold forehead. She had marked him. She whipped her knife clean has she pondered where the Gryffindor common room was. Then she knew!

The entrance was the Fat Lady! Hwesta walked out of the Slytherin common room and out of the dungeon toward the Fat Lady Portrait. When she got the Fat Lady She relised that she didn't know the password! She looked at the sleeping Fat Lady and relised that she could just cut right through her with the swords on her back! She drew the swords, careful to make no noise for if she did the Fat Lady would wake up and scream! She slowly cut the Fat Lady out of the frame. Hwesta thought would her father like the Fat Lady as a present? She didn't know so she just folded her up and stuck her in her shirt. Then she kicked the small amount of stone that was behind the Fat Lady Portrait. The stone crumbled and she walked in. Asleep at the table was Hermione and Sleeping silently on the couch was Ron.

She had never seen a boy sleeping before. He looked so sad. "Help!" Ron said as he shot up" They are going to eat me!"

This shocked Hwesta who thought he was sound asleep. Then she relised he was still asleep! Hwesta touched Ron's for head. Hwesta concentrated on his dream and then got sucked into his head. It was like a long hallway with thousands of doors that had gold planks on them. Hwesta walked down the hallway reading the planks as she went. "Fears no, loves no, friends no, oh where are you" Hwesta said as she read "there you are dream"

Hwesta opened the heavy wood door and walked inside. There she saw Ron in his dream, he was covered in spiders and had five very large spiders discussing how there where going to eat him. Hwesta drew her two swords from the sheath at her hips. She held the two deadly weapons at her side and said "leave him alone!" The spiders turned and looked at her.

"What are you supper woman" mocked the biggest spider.

"Hwesta Evergreen is my name. I am daughter to Lord Voldemort and princess of the Elvin Druids" Hwesta said "Now you are hurting that boy and I don't like that"

"Why do you need this young boy?" asked the biggest spider

"He is my mission, my father told me to bring him to our home and I will not fail" Hwesta said


End file.
